


Cold feet

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, too cold to sleep alone [Filled as Star Trek AOS]
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 3





	Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, too cold to sleep alone [Filled as Star Trek AOS]

Scotty had apologized as he gave Kirk the bad news - the attack had damaged too many critical systems to keep Enterprise running smoothly, although he was sure, well almost sure, well about 80% sure, that he could get them to the Starbase, but they'd have to run on absolute minimum power.

With life support turned off on as many decks as possible, crew had doubled (or tripled) up in quarters, which offered the opportunity to conserve body heat through shared sleeping habits; this was one occasion where fraternization rules had been suspended (not that the rule was particularly well adhered to at the best of times).

Jim climbed into the too-small bed, his feet cold despite wearing multiple layers of clothing, and curled up around the warm body already occupying much of the space.

"If you steal the covers again tonight, kid, I'm bunking in with the Vulcan instead."

"Yeah, but he won't spoon with you to keep warm, Bones," Jim replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around Bones' chest. "He doesn't strike me as a snuggler."

Bones gave a huff of irritation. "Maybe not, but at least he won't keep me up all night talking either. Go to sleep, Jim."


End file.
